


血风

by zxhlyr



Series: 风花雪月·四时之变 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxhlyr/pseuds/zxhlyr
Summary: 我是一名灵媒。我来到一个奇怪的国家。





	血风

**Author's Note:**

> 风花雪月之四。血风。完结篇。这次是夏与秋之际、关于月的故事。

你见过月亮的这一面吗？ 

我是一名灵媒，即能沟通灵魂、甚至使役灵魂的巫师。水无月的第一天，我来到一个叫做苍月的国家。这个国家实在是很奇怪，街道上空无一人。听不到任何活动的声音。我四处敲门却无人应答。擅自闯入几间民宅以后，我发现苍月国的所有居民似乎都陷入无法苏醒的安眠，闭目恬静地微笑，却怎么摇都摇不醒。 

就在此时，我听见一阵美妙的琴声，在这寂静到让人感觉恐怖的世界里。我不由得跟随琴声的指引，闯入一座大宅中。 

我看到一位乐师坐在院子中央，正在独自练琴。他只有一只右手，弹出的乐声却与正常曲子别无二致，我不由得啧啧称奇。苍月国真是什么怪事都有。他是我见到的第一个清醒的人。 

这首曲子虽然美丽异常，却在中途戛然而止。 

——这首曲子叫什么呢？ 

——……夏夜。你是灵媒吧。跟我来。 

他们一起到里间，地上铺好的床褥上躺着一个只有一只眼的金发男人。但跟这个国家其他沉睡的人不同，金发男人辗转呻吟，神情痛苦、眉头紧皱。他时而发出凄厉的大喊。汗浸透被褥。在一阵挣扎后，（我和独臂男人合力将他按回床上），一行眼泪流下，他终于稍稍安静。 

——……他被恶灵附身了。 

——恶灵？ 

——死人的灵魂。能请你驱走它吗？ 

我犹豫，将手放在独眼男人的额头。铺天盖地的憎恨、痛悔、愤怒、厌憎，以及一股深入骨髓的悲伤，连同死者的记忆，如潮水般涌入我的脑海。 

——这是……怨念很深的死灵。我无法将它完全驱散，遣入轮回。我能做的，只是在朔月、满月出现的两个夜晚，灵力涨满、灵路开阔、灵与灵之间屏障最薄弱的时刻，逼迫它离开他的身体。 

——那就请你这么做吧。 

——但……漂浮的死灵为留存世间，离开凭依物后，会立刻寻找下一个居所。在这附近，似乎只有你是清醒的。而且，刚才我看到了死者的回忆。你是死者亲近的人吧。那么，魂灵离开他的那刻，你就会被附身。 

——嗯。 

真的没关系吗？我刚想问，独臂的男人用眼神回答了我。 

——……弟弟。我是他的弟弟。 

后来，等待满月的时间里，沉默寡言的男人向我透露只言片语。从这些断断续续的话中，我拼凑出苍月国的历史，和独臂男人的过去。 

在四年以前，有个巫女种植了一种神秘植物。它香气扑鼻，香味传遍整个国家。不幸地是，随香味传播的还有它的花粉。它的花粉有致人昏睡的功效，苍月国逐渐陷入永眠。 

他们组织一只军队攻打由无数妖魔守卫的巫女居住的森林。这其间，独臂男人的哥哥死了。最终，虽然巫女被杀死，巨大的妖花被连根拔除，但花粉已让除独臂男人和独眼男人以外的所有人长眠不醒。更糟糕的，死去的独臂男人的哥哥的怨灵，附身于独眼男人，于是独眼男人从四年前就进入噩梦状态。 

——所以，莫非这四年来，你都是一个人清醒？这太可怕了……独自幸存于世，其他人类全都宛如死了一般，周围连个可以说话的人都没有！ 

一想到这样终极的孤独，我就不寒而栗。如果是我，在这种状态下哪怕待一个月，都会疯掉吧。 

——倒也不是。我就经常对睡着的山猪说话。虽然他听不见便是。不过这样也挺好，我可以随便骂他、侮辱他，反正他也不会回答，只会在那里咿咿呀呀、又哭又叫。 

满月来临的子时，我使用驱邪术，勒令怨灵离开独眼男人的身体。果然如我所料，独眼男人睁开眼睛，从噩梦中苏醒时，一只漆黑的燕子从他的胸口飞出，飞进独臂男人的胸口，独臂男人就陷入同样的恶灵缠身的状态。他在地面上翻来覆去，口中念念有词。我试图靠近他，费好大劲才跟独眼男人合力把他搬上床褥。 

这个一直很镇静的人竟然变得如此狂乱不安。我真是难以想象，到底是有多可怕的东西，能让这个人绝望地哀求“不要”、“求你了”、“不要”、“救救他吧”、“救救他吧”。他像小孩子那样脆弱和无助。 

这次的怨灵，真是不得了啊。 

——他是我知道的最勇敢的人。不过，被附身后会这样也不奇怪。 

我好奇地问独眼男人： 

——被附身后，你都梦到什么？ 

——无比可怕的东西。比起那样的地狱……这个世界真的很美好。你知道我是怎么失去一只眼睛的吗? 

——怎么？ 

——我的左眼可以通灵。我总是看到那个地狱的景象。实在受不了了，我剜出自己的左眼。 

独眼男人将正在哭闹的独臂男人抱在怀里，捧着他的脸。 

——你已经知道我要说什么了吧，灵媒。我不能让他这样痛苦。请在朔月，将他体内死者欲念深重的灵魂赶出，由我来接收吧。 

——但是，你呢？ 

——我早就习惯了这种痛苦。 

我认为，自己只是个外人。既然答应一个人的请求，没有理由不答应另外一个人的。 

等待朔月时，我发现独眼男人也擅长弹奏，他似乎在练习独臂男人弹的那支叫夏夜的曲子的下半部分。 

——为什么不练完整曲子呢？ 

——这支曲子太难。光下半部分，我离精通都还差得很远。我想只凭我一个人，有生之年大概无法掌握完整的曲子。 

朔月来临。我将满月时的驱邪术又施加一遍，只是这次施加于独臂男人。不出所料，独臂男人要求我满月时向独眼男人施展驱邪术，甚至还威胁我。 

我总觉得他因为被怨灵附身的经历而狂躁。我有点好奇地问他： 

——被附身后，你都梦到什么？ 

独臂男人沉默半晌。他不情愿地说： 

——梦，告诉我们连我们自己都不想知道的东西。 

从此以后，我便留在这座大宅里，轮流答应两个人的要求。每逢一个月的上半月，夏夜的上半部分就会幽雅隽永地在宅子内回响。过了满月，在朔月以前的下半月，夏夜的下半部分就会悠扬袅袅地飘荡。虽然苍月国的其他人仍然在死寂中沉睡，交错时空互相唱和的曲子却总是一前一后地对话，让宅子内有了生机。 

这时我已经看出两人的关系并不止于朋友。他们过着一种非常奇特、虽有缺憾，但并不缺乏幸福和快乐的生活。虽然两人无法同时清醒，也无法当面交流，他们却一起生活，互相照料彼此。一个人进入噩梦中时，另外一个人会不离不弃地陪在他身边（独眼男人这方面相当率真，独臂男人则有点口是心非）。 

我总是想到，我知道的很多夫妻、伴侣，虽然同住一个屋檐下，天天见面，有无数机会交流、沟通，最后却宛如仇人一般，宁愿将对方当成陌生人，也不愿多说一句话。相比之下，这两个永远没有机会见面对话的人，却对对方有说不完的情话，倾诉不完的爱意，常常还要我负责转告，有些内容过于直白露骨的，异想天开的，总惊得我说不出话，或是因为害羞而相当窘迫，不过时间一长，我也习惯了这两个人的说话风格。 

就这样，我见证他们五十年如一日深情不移的生活。两个人的琴艺切磋中不断长进。有一天，其中一位对我说： 

——我想我们俩都终于掌握夏夜这首曲子最精要的部分。我们都老了，心里若有缺憾的话，也就是没能让这首曲子被完整地演奏一遍。能不能请你帮帮忙呢？ 

我答应了。计划是这样的，在快到满月的时候，先由独臂老人演奏，在子时那一刻，我掐好时间，独臂老人演奏的最后一个音刚落下之时，就让独眼老人醒来，接上曲子，完成这首作品。 

计划进行得相当顺利。夏夜优美纯净、灵逸脱尘的旋律，如淙淙流水，如倾斜流动的月光，淌过我的心上。我发现我脸上也有眼泪在流淌。 

奇迹出现了：独眼老人演奏完最后一个音，一只巨大的黑鸟从独臂老人的胸膛飞出，飞向高空中的圆月，在满月辉煌璀璨的月光照耀下，脱掉一身的黑色羽毛，变成一只白鸽，叫声欢快悦耳，像是要为两人祝福。独臂男人醒了。 

终于见到彼此的两人抱头痛哭，相拥而泣。他们互相亲吻。（我相信足足亲了一刻钟那么久。你能相信吗？） 

缓过劲的两个人，下决心再合奏一次。曲调变得浓烈，满溢感情。 

夏夜的风，夹带花的香气，波浪般一阵阵吹来，夜空下，点点繁星下，又将乐声吹向四处，吹向没有人烟的城市、空旷的房屋、荒废的田野，闲置的作坊。在愈加浓郁的花香里，在遥不可及的深空，有什么慢慢苏醒。 

首先醒来的是周围的居民。人潮一层层包围了演奏者。其他的城市里的人，如痴如醉地坐起，呆傻地列队行进，挤得周围水泄不通。摩肩接踵的人踮着脚尖，伸着脖子，要看看到底发生什么，因为的确值得一看—— 

两个年过半百的老人嘴边、额头、眼角的皱纹，随夏夜的风的吹佛，变得平滑，最后不见了。苍苍白发变回顺滑的乌黑和金子般的黄色。被压弯的背挺直，污浊的眼睛变得清明，掉落的牙齿又长回。咔嚓一声，独臂青年悬空的袖子里窜出一条手臂，于是独臂青年变成有两条手臂的青年；蹦蹬一声，独眼青年的眼窝里冒出柔和的蓝光，于是独眼青年变成有两只眼的青年。 

接下来的事情，每个人都说看到了，每个人的说辞又都不一致：有人说一阵风吹过、两个人就没影了，然后一抬头，就已经在月亮里；有人说风把两人的衣服吹鼓，像两个大气球飘上天；还有人说，两个人是变成鸟，飞上去的；还有人说，是突然出现一架由金狮子拉的车，载两人去往月球。 

但不管怎么样，以后，每逢满月、月亮特别明亮的时候，就能看见两人在月亮上弹琴。 

说回苍月国吧。那天那夜，风声将琴声带往各地，于是全国的人都听到他们的演奏；听过他们演奏的所有人，都返老还童，回归五十四年前的模样，这灾难般的五十四年就仿佛南柯一梦，一晃就过去，大家回到以前的生活，照旧该干嘛干嘛，只是有一点不同。 

月亮上，夏夜一直在继续；月亮下，每逢满月，听到夏夜的苍月国的居民，都永葆青春、不老不死，逍遥自在地活在人世间，虽然没有新出生的婴儿，却也没有逝世的老人与不幸早夭的年轻人。 

苍月国的故事便成了传说。外面的人费尽心机想进去，不过心术不正的人总是半途迷路，无功而返。 

你见过月亮的另外一面吗？ 

我是一名灵媒，即能沟通灵魂、甚至使役灵魂的巫师。神无月的第一天，我来到一个叫做红花的国家。这个国家相当繁荣富庶，街道上熙熙攘攘、人流如织，两旁各类商铺整齐划一，正方形的窗口敞开。能看到附近山川景色的茶馆、公共浴室、响声如雷的剧院等娱乐场所一应俱全。秋日和煦的暖阳照着路上行人。三三两两闲坐的男女老少，有的在吃茶、有的在下棋，还有的单纯在聊家常。 

就在此时，我听见一阵极其不谐和的琴声，与周遭格格不入。古怪的是，只有我能听到这首曲子，往来的行人置若罔闻。我不由跟随琴声的指引，闯入一座大宅。 

我看到一位乐师坐在院子中央，正在独自练琴。他只有一只左眼。 

虽然秋日天气凉爽宜人，独眼男人却汗流浃背，好像正在火上烤。琴声断断续续，艰难行进，最后一个音像是刮擦而出。 

——这首曲子叫什么呢？ 

——……秋风。你是灵媒吧。跟我来。 

我们一起到里间，地上铺好的床褥上躺着一个只有一只手臂的男人。 

阳光照射下，独臂男人的脸显出纯净满足的微笑。他的眉头舒展，深邃的眼窝随呼吸变浅，变淡。他在做梦。他低声唤一个人的名字。 

独眼男人怨恨地注视他。 

——感觉到了吗？灵媒。 

我伸出手，放在对方的额头上。我听到两颗心脏跳动。一颗的声音更响，更强有力，另一个紧随其后。我身处大海深处，温暖、叫人怀恋的海水像摇篮将我托起，我在其中随柔美的旋律安适地摇摆。这种似曾相识的感觉让我一怔。 

我久久不愿将手挪开。我移开手的那刻，世界变得寒冷，混乱，充满威胁。 

——有人附身在他身上？ 

——是死者的灵魂。他动用禁忌的招魂术，想封印一个死人的灵魂在我身上；我拼命反抗，反过来将那颗灵魂封在他体内。不过…… 

——他也在反抗。 

——很对。等到满月的时候，他有可能醒来，那么我就危险了，因为那颗灵魂会扑向我…… 

——你希望我帮你驱散灵魂吗？ 

——对。不过，如果你能将那颗灵魂永远封在他体内，更好。 

——这颗灵魂已经成型，甚至还有自己的肉身。我无法驱散。让死者的灵魂永远附身在他身上……就意味这个人永远不会醒……这是谋杀。 

独眼男人剩下的那只蓝色的眼睛喷出熊熊怒火。 

——谋杀？是他先想杀我的！我不能以牙还牙吗？他想让我永远、永远睡在梦里！我没当场杀死他已经算是仁慈了！再说，看看他这张脸！他现在不是很高兴吗？我帮他将这种幸福永远延续下去，怎么就算是谋杀了？我是在好心救他！ 

他靠近独臂男人，拎断线木偶一样拎起他，手卡在他的脖子上。他空出的那只手指关节咯咯作响。 

——你想知道什么叫谋杀吗？这才叫谋杀。我随时随地都能杀死他。 

独眼男人冷静下来。他将另外一个人扔回地上。 

——你要是觉得我是杀人犯的话，我不反对。因为我就是一个杀人犯。但是，我自始至终没有动过杀他的念头。我没有想过要杀他。 

——为什么？ 

独眼男人理都没理我。 

此后，在满月之前，独眼男人只顾练习弹奏。他一次也没有跨出过这座宅子的大门。门前来往的行人也完全看不到这座宅子，听不见挠抓墙板似的乐声。 

满月来临的子时，一只白色的鸽子从独臂男人的胸口飞出，飞向独眼男人。独眼男人怒吼，试图将它赶走，但是他的拳头全扑空，鸽子的羽毛一蹭到他，他就立刻陷入昏眠。 

独眼男人似乎变了一个人。他不再面容狰狞，而是无忧无虑。他微笑，笑得有点傻气。我靠近他，跟独眼男人合力把他搬到床褥上。 

梦呓中，独眼男人哼着我没听过的曲调。他脸上的线条和褶皱藏起，变得光滑、平整。 

——真意外啊。我还以为我死定了。 

摸着自己的脖子，独臂男人走到昏睡的人面前。他拔出剑。 

——你要做什么？ 

独臂男人没有回答。他的剑的寒光在秋日的冷空气中反射。 

——他在做梦呢。 

——什么样的梦？你也做了相同的梦吗？ 

——大概是吧。我但愿我没做过。 

——可是你做梦的时候很开心啊。 

独臂男人薄薄的嘴唇拧成一个笑容。他望向天上的满月。 

——梦，告诉我们连我们自己都不想知道的东西。……灵媒，你认为一个人的本质会改变吗？ 

——什么意思? 

——意思就是，如果我哥哥附身在他身上足够久的话，他的性格、想法会改变吗？他能变成另外一个人吗？ 

——也许能。他会被死者的灵魂影响。死者的感情……也许能净化他身上强烈的怨恨和戾气。不过…… 

——我知道。附身状态只能持续到下一个朔月。除非你帮我。你能让我哥哥的灵魂永远附在他身上吗？ 

——……那样的话他永远不会醒来，永远无法回到现实。这是谋杀。 

——你觉得他醒着的时候算活在现实里吗？这叫谋杀吗？你只是送这个人去一个更适合他的世界里幸福地活着。 

——除非他自己同意。否则我不会这么做。如果你要杀他，为什么不自己动手？ 

他收剑入鞘。 

——因为也许。不如没有也许。希望比梦还折磨人。 

月亮圆圆的面容日渐消瘦。沉默寡言的男人向我透露只言片语。从这些断断续续的话中，我拼凑出红花国的历史，和独臂男人的过去。 

在四年前，红花国入侵了两人的国家。侵略者通过河水散播一种特殊的瘟疫。只有他们民族的人会感染这种瘟疫。感染上的人会浑身溃烂、七窍流血而死，死状极其凄惨。整个民族除两个人以外，都感染上这种瘟疫。 

独眼男人计划复仇。他找到独臂男人的哥哥谱写的秋风曲的乐谱，并一直在练习，因为这首曲子可以召唤传说中的血月。 

——那是什么？ 

——你不用了解。你只要知道它出现的那刻，这个国家的所有人都会死光就行了。我哥哥从来没想过真的演奏它。他创作它的本意是为威慑敌人，打消他们的入侵意图。但是敌人的间谍打听到这首曲子的存在后非常恐慌，他们派人暗杀了我哥哥。它的存在让这个国家的君主认定有必要先发制人将我们从地图上、历史中抹去。他们也是这么做的。 

朔月一天天逼近我们。独臂男人每天晚上、早起的时候，都会穿过院子，站到独眼男人身前，手按住剑鞘，长久地默然不动。 

临近朔月的时候，他对我说： 

——再见。也许我们未必能再见。 

独眼男人醒过来。他失声大笑。 

——所以他并没有杀死我。 

——是的。 

——他犯了一个致命的错误。而我做了一个正确的决定。 

——什么正确的决定？ 

——我的右眼可以通灵。我反复看到那个世界的景象。简直是地狱般的折磨。实在受不了了，我剜出自己的右眼。你看，这个人因为在梦里睡久了，连刀剑也变迟钝了。而我则免于受到那个世界的腐蚀。 

独眼男人跨过地上的陷入安眠的独臂男人微侧的身躯，走到空地中央。 

——我的信念像钢铁一样坚硬、像冰一样不可化解。一个没有信念的软弱的人要怎么战胜我？ 

但我只是好奇独眼男人梦到什么： 

——被附身后，你都梦到什么？ 

——无比美丽的东西。那个世界真的很美好。但因为不属于我们才可恨。我早就配不上它。它也配不上我。 

独眼男人将正在安睡的独臂男人抱在怀里，捧着他的脸。 

——你已经知道我要说什么了吧，灵媒。你觉得这样拖下去有意义吗？用你的附灵术做点好事，让这个可怜人留在温暖美好的梦的世界。你会帮他吗？你应该推他一把。这个人连杀我的勇气都没有，哪怕我会杀死他。一个连自己的生存都不敢争取的人，让他陪这群恶魔的子嗣、畜生的血脉活着，不觉得有些难为他吗？这种苟延残喘的生活对他只是煎熬吧？ 

——但是，你呢？ 

——我早就习惯了痛苦。 

我认为，自己只是个外人。既然拒绝一个人的请求，没有理由答应另外一个人的。 

——我不会帮你的。我已经说过，在我心里这是谋杀。 

——谋杀又怎么了？ 

——那你为什么不自己动手？ 

——你怎么还是不懂？我根本不需要杀他。我的目标已经唾手可得。我是想要帮他…… 

我非常想要离开这座大宅。但外面的景象现在叫我胆颤。我留下，等独眼男人实现他的预言。每逢一个月的上半月，秋风就会在宅子内回响。它骚扰不宁，像快要决堤又未决堤的潮水。过了满月，在朔月以前的下半月，宅子只剩死寂。 

我不理解为什么独臂男人不逃走。但他留在这里，虽然什么也没做。留在这里就意味有一半的时间，他的生死全倚仗另外一人的喜怒。当他闭上眼睛安然自如地睡觉时，一个怒气冲冲、强壮且不怎么稳定的男人就在他身边踱步，仅剩的蓝色眼睛闪着不会熄灭的火焰，不停转动，却牢牢锁定沉睡者的身躯，剩下的另一侧没有眼睛的脸，不像人脸，像雕刻出的面具，空洞的眼窝一直朝向虚空。有时，当他突然被某件小得不能再小的事情（比如躺在地上的那个人在梦里一边笑一边念出谁的名字）激发怒气的时候，他会毫无征兆地发作，有几次，我承认我觉得他要扑上去将对方的喉咙咬破，但他又会没有任何征兆地停止，像被巫术定住，然后回去练琴，仿佛无事发生，只不过琴声里包含的怨忿，借此又能再上一层楼。别的不论，独眼男人对琴艺全心全意的钻研和投入在我见过的所有人当中无人能及。我知道的很多练琴的人，虽然有无数机会练习，最后却往往懈怠、荒废。相比之下，他真是不分日夜地忘我苦修。 

反过来对独臂男人也是一样。满月一过，他在月亮威力最大时醒来。睁开眼时，一看到这所熟悉的院子，他残存的梦中的笑容就会像露水化掉，消失得无影无踪。每个夜晚，他什么也不会做，无视我的问话，只会一直抬头望月，看它圆满的光环一日日被削弱。每个白天，他会静坐在石阶上，不停地打磨那柄剑。除了磨剑，他就没做过别的。 

磨呀磨呀，那柄剑，随月圆月缺渐渐变薄，薄至透明无物，直到最后仿佛轻轻一碰就能折断。一年就这样过去了。 

到最后，即使我这种不通音律的人，也能听出断断续续的秋风即将通畅，像盘旋扭动的蛇，终于要咬上自己的尾巴。 

满月的那天，独眼男人少见地心绪平和。甚至还跟我主动搭话。他不知道为什么跟我聊起一个远古传说。他告诉我： 

——我也曾在月亮上住过。 

月亮的瞩目下，他坐下，手在琴弦的上方停留。再次抬起头的时候，他又变成那个我熟悉的人。我便知道要发生什么。我屏住呼吸。 

——天与地，听我的恨意吧！ 

秋风裹挟那些尖锐的、刺耳的音，席卷大地。 

听到之后，它变色了。月洒下一层血红的雾，淋下一层鲜红的霜。 

狂风骤雨般来袭，它的声音足以叫醒任何人。独臂男人走到我面前。 

他的肩上停留着一只白鸟。它展翅，几次欲飞近独眼男人，却被无形的网阻隔，扑扇翅膀，焦急地来回打转。 

——该走了，哥哥。现在不走就来不及了。 

白鸟扑回他的怀里。 

独臂男人只好拔出他如纸薄的剑。那只鸟试图飞离，却被剑尖捉住，坠落在地。粘血的羽毛到处都是。 

外面突然传来许多人的喊声。 

——别出去。 

忽视独臂男人的提醒，我跑到门前，拉开小缝，向外窥探。 

秋风吹过之处，大街上的男人、女人、小孩、老人，所有人拿最趁手的能做武器的，殴打最近的人。干净的路面上的尸体的窟窿血流如注。房屋被点起火，店铺被砸毁，破烂的布面在无力地垂挂。一个人点起一堆火，不停往里面塞纸，撕扯下的纸张碎片四处飞扬。路旁停留的车辆的轮子被卸掉，车上的人被拽下，头被反复砸向地面。棍棒、刀剑，不小心掉进地上的水坑里的，一下子就能将整条水沟染红。 

有几个人在跳舞。有一群人在跳舞。秋风高亢激昂的旋律，欢乐地鼓动人舞蹈，于是这些人沐浴月的血光、浸受血肉的滋润，双手朝天举起，转圈、呐喊、不一会儿就跌跌撞撞地倒下，踩着倒下的人身体，一部分人爬得更高。 

秋风的曲调比风还快地嬗变。热烈的呼喊迅疾转为秋叶的絮语，萧杀肃穆，凝重整严。于是街上越来越多的人倒下不动。只剩几个全身上下赤裸裸、一丝不挂的女人，手里抓着、挥着尸体的残骸，朝向月亮高升的方向大步奔跑，嘴里喊出没有人能听懂的符咒。 

风越吹越远，越吹越广，向红花国更深、更辽阔的国土扫荡。曲子越来越亢奋，独眼男人骨架上挂的血肉随之萎缩。像年久的纸张皱起，像沙子堆成的，他的脸坍陷，只剩一层发黑发焦的皮，兜着残存的肉，然后连这部分也凋萎，化为风中的粉尘，只有一部分始终不变，那就是那只剩余的蓝眼睛，幽蓝如烛火，独自悬于白色的骷髅的眼窝。骷髅的指骨被什么线牵引，一往无前地奋力弹奏，秋风回响、轰鸣，从这里出发，带着秋的腥味，要将这气味吹向人间，让每个活着的、死去的、将要死去的作它的听众。 

一曲终了。风声停住。骷髅结束它的使命，心满意足地在一阵呼啸来袭的秋风里，湮没为齑粉，白色的骨沙被风带走得干干净净。咣当一声，那只不灭的眼球掉落在地，仍不肯消失，像夜晚墓地出没的阴魂的萤火，顽固地散发蓝光，照亮出一小块空地。 

——这个人要生生世世地看着这个世界呢。他的杰作、他的心血、他的梦想。 

独臂男人捡起这只眼球，径直将它抛向墙外的世界。外面，一切声音都停了，只剩下空无的寂静。 

——人都已经死绝了。 

独臂男人说，慢悠悠坐到琴前。 

——……秋风真美啊。终于，我也可以无所顾忌地演奏了。 

说完，他开始弹琴。同样的曲调，同样的旋律，但不再刺耳也不再尖锐。在毫无声息、一切生命活动都停止的世界里，我听出第一次演奏时没有听出的，哀婉情丽、冰锥刺骨的美。没有背景嘈杂的人声、无谓的喊叫，咒骂、砍杀声，这首曲子才卸去遮掩，流露出本真的色彩，高音清艳、震人脑髓，低音沉郁、压堵胸腔。在他演奏的过程中，他黑色的长发先是淡成雪白，而后伸长，在他脚下一卷卷地叠起。演奏完毕以后，他也像之前那个人一样消失，留下白霜般铺满地面的长发，被血淋淋的月光染成红色。 

月亮上，血月一直在继续；月亮下，每逢满月，只剩下血的血池、血河、血湖、血海会随月亮的魔力高涨，把地表万物淹没。 

红花国便成了传说。

**Author's Note:**

> 1、 所以这次是平行宇宙（x）的故事！本来想分两次发的（血风A 血风B），后来觉得本质果然还是一个故事吧所以一起发了。 
> 
> 2、 设定解释： 
> 
> 在A 世界被灵魂附体后会梦到B世界的事情； 
> 
> 在B世界被灵魂附体后会梦到A世界的事情。 
> 
> 所以上半部分，A世界中，两人做的梦里其实就是下半部分的B世界；反之同理。 
> 
> 3、 很抱歉到现在才更新！因为这个故事比之前三个加起来要长。 
> 
> （毕竟月是青狮线的标题名，也是青狮线的核心人物的象征？所以对帝弥托利来说比其他更相关一些） 
> 
> 设定也可能更复杂一些，最后还塞了各种乱七八糟的元素，还有就是开学了真的忙好多，所以拖到现在才写完。 
> 
> 终于可以回去更俄瑞斯忒斯了。学期期间，短一点的章争取两周一更，一万字一章的长章节可能就会花得更长。不过放假之后更新频率就能变高啦。 
> 
> 4、 到此风花雪月·四时之变系列就完结了/撒花/。 
> 
> 春雪是发生在冬春之交的花的故事； 
> 
> 啼花是发生在春夏之交的鸟的故事； 
> 
> 残月是发生在秋冬之交的雪的故事； 
> 
> 血风是发生在夏秋之交的月的故事。 
> 
> 虽然都是架空背景，要是四个故事有什么共通元素的话，大概就是变化？变……形？


End file.
